Sol Badguy
For other versions of Sol, see Sol. Sol Badguy is the main protagonist of Guilty Gear series and Ky Kiske's eternal rival. At first glance, he is an aloof, anti-hero bounty hunter, whose apparent laziness and gruffness belies his terrifying fighting ability, and the amazing genius and emotional depths beneath that brash exterior. Biography The Legacy of Sol Badguy *''Guilty Gear (1998-2009)'' **''Guilty Gear Club (2006)'' **''Guilty Gear RoA (2006)'' *''Guilty Gear X (2000-2006)'' **''Guilty Gear X Plus (2001)'' **''Guilty Gear X: Advance Edition (2002)'' **''Guilty Gear X ver 1.5 (2003)'' *''Guilty Gear XX (2002-2003)'' **''Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload (2003-2008)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Slash (2005-2007)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core (2006-2008)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus (2008-2012)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus R (2012-2013)'' *''Guilty Gear Petit (2001)'' *''Guilty Gear Petit 2 (2001)'' *''Guilty Gear Isuka (2004-2006)'' *''Guilty Gear Dust Strikers (2006-2007)'' *''Guilty Gear: Judgment (2006)'' *''Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2007-2009)'' *''Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014)'' Appearance Sol's normal character design depicts him as left-handed, with brown hair and reddish-brown or golden eyes, wearing a tight, black undershirt with the top half covered by a red, sleeveless jacket along and white jeans. His headband bears the words 'Rock You', a reference to the Queen song "We Will Rock You", while his belt buckle has the word 'FREE', a possible reference to Queen's song "I Want To Break Free". Sol's character design also contains a pair of black, fingerless gloves, red shoes, a drape of red cloth hanging down beneath his buckle and a multitude of belts, including a lone one on his left bicep. Sol fights using a blunt, rectangular sword known as Fuuenken (Fireseal) through which he releases a range of fire-based attacks. Of note is that Sol is officially left-handed. In recent official artwork, Sol, as Frederick, was depicted with blue eyes. Personality Sullen and unrefined, Sol only speaks to others when absolutely necessary. This is reflected in everything he does, and his fighting moves, while rough and unpolished, are executed with absolute precision. He also tends to be impatient and rude towards those who wish to interact with him. Overall, Sol is not a friendly man, but he is not an inherently evil one neither. He is a person who prefers to convey his intent with his actions. And while he cynically mocks those who speak of justice, he has exhibited a sense of righteousness that motivates him to prevent anything that might potentially threaten the world. It is seen through the course of the series that Sol has much deeper emotional depths than he normally doesn't display towards people. Theme Song Sol Badguy's theme is "Keep Yourself Alive" from Guilty Gear X. Sprites Trivia *It is unknown why Sol carries a violent vendetta against That Man. Fans have speculated that it is because he might've been a unwilling participant in the Gear conversion experiment. Others suspect that he is enraged at how That Man has used his research (as he is stated to be the lead scientist behind the "Gear Concept") to turn Gears into biological killing machines, which has resulted in the mass genocide of the human race. Another idea is that it was not Sol who was an unwilling participant, but rather his girlfriend, Aria, who is hinted to be Justice. *Sol's bounty in Overture is higher than Dizzy's in GGX. Gallery Illustrations Sol_Badguy.png|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Navigation Category:Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Good Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters from America Category:Non-human Characters Category:Criminals Category:Gears Category:Holy Knights Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1998 Category:Gear Project Team Category:Guilty Gear X Characters Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Guilty Gear XX Characters Category:Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Characters